Several procedures are now used to open stenosed or occluded blood vessels in a patient caused by the deposit of plaque or other material on the walls of the blood vessels. Angioplasty, for example, is a widely known procedure wherein an inflatable balloon is introduced into the occluded region. The balloon is inflated, dilating the occlusion, and thereby increasing intraluminal diameter. Plaque material may be inadvertently dislodged during angioplasty, and this material is then free to travel downstream, possibly lodging within another portion of the blood vessel or possibly reaching a vital organ, causing damage to the patient.
In another procedure, stenosis within arteries and other blood vessels is treated by permanently or temporarily introducing a stent into the stenosed region to open the lumen of the vessel. The stent typically comprises a substantially cylindrical tube or mesh sleeve made from such materials as stainless steel or nitinol. The design of the material permits the diameter of the stent to be radially expanded, while still providing sufficient rigidity such that the stent maintains its shape once it has been enlarged to a desired size.
Generally, a stent having a length longer than the target region is selected and is disposed on a catheter prior to use. The catheter typically has a flexible balloon, near its distal end, designed to inflate to a desired size when subjected to internal pressure. The stent is mounted to the catheter and compressed over the balloon, typically by hand, to assure that the stent does not move as it passes through the blood vessel to the desired location within the patient. Alternatively, selfexpanding stents may also be used.
The stent is typically introduced into the desired blood vessel using known percutaneous methods. The catheter, having the stent securely crimped thereon, is directed to the region of the blood vessel being treated. The catheter is positioned such that the stent is centered across the stenosed region. The balloon is inflated, typically by introducing gas or fluid such as saline solution, through a lumen in the catheter communicating with the balloon. Balloon inflation causes the stent to expand radially, thereby engaging the stenosed material. As the stent expands, the material is forced outward, dilating the lumen of the blood vessel.
Due to substantial rigidity of the stent material, the stent retains its expanded shape, providing an open passage for blood flow. The balloon is then deflated and the catheter withdrawn.
Because the stent is often constructed from a mesh material, the stent typically compresses longitudinally as it expands radially. Stenotic material trapped between the stent and the vessel wall may extend into the openings in the mesh and may be sheared off by this longitudinal compression to create embolic debris free. When this material travels downstream, it can cause serious complications. For example loose embolic material released within the ascending aorta, the aortic arch, or the carotid arteries may travel downstream to the brain, possibly causing stroke, which can lead to permanent injuries or even death of the patient.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for delivering a stent into an arterial occlusion which substantially reduces the risk of embolic material escaping to the vessel and causing a blockage at a downstream location. There is also an apparatus and method for substantially preventing detachment of plaque deposited on the walls of the ascending aorta, the aortic arch, the descending aorta, and the carotid arteries. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus and method to substantially contain loose embolic material within the aorta and the carotid arteries during an interventional procedure, preventing it from reaching the brain.